degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mckenna Gilday/Hope you like it
This has gone to far I cant keep on lying to Eli and my family about the intership everyone has been asking me why i havent got a another story in the newpaper. I need to tell them they are going to start asking question and I need an answer. Just when i was going to class Katie come up to me. "Hey Clare I need your help." said Katie. "What do you need me for?" I asked. "Have you heard of Mike Dallas and Luke Barker?"asked Katie. "Yea luke is the older brother of Becky right what about them?" I asked "Well they destoryed the graden that me and Jake worked on together." said Katie "Why would they do that oh my god what did Jake do?" I asked. "He didnt do anything It was me I kinda used Dallas to get over my felling for Jake then Jake got all mad because i was hanging out Dallas he was shocked because a jock broke my heart and he thought I liked Dallas but I like Jake we kissed at the hockey game and that how this started are you mad at me?" asked Katie. "Why would I be mad at you I kinda did the same thing with Jake after me and Eli broke up I just cant beveile he would go that low to get back at you guys." I said. "So you well help?" asked Katie. "Of course what do you need me to do?"I asked. "I need you to write a story for the Degrassi Daliey about what happend I am sick and tried of how they been treating everyone here It like no one matter about them and there team" said Katie "Sure I well get on that" I said. I went to the newpaper room and started working on my story for the newpaper. I missed this being able to put what i thought in writeing I never got to do this at my intership Asher always said that my writeing wasnt very good and needed years of practice he sure that leason before he kissed me I still cant bevile no one beveiled me why would I lie about something that he is like in his 30 and i am only 16 about to turn 17 actually. Hope this story makes Katie and Jake happy. "Katie what do you think?"I asked. "I love it you are sure learning alot from that intership that Asher guy is a good Teacher." said Katie. "Thanks." I said. "Know lets put this in the newpaper and see what everyone thinks." said Katie. "Ok." I said The Next day. I sure hope I wont get any touble for this I was walking down the hallway then I fell some arms warp around me and kiss on my check I knew who it was right then and there Eli the love of my life he made everything better and made me happy even through i wasnt really that happy but he made it better. "Well hello there Edwards how we this fine day?" asked Eli. "I am good and you" I said. "I saw your story in the newpaper I love that you always know what to say" said Eli "It wasnt just me Katie came up to me yesterday and told about what the hockey team did to graden that Katie and Jake worked on that makes me so mad." I said. "O yea I heard about that what jerks." said eli "Hey Little sis thanks for writeing the story you are a great writer." said jake massing with my hair. "Jake stop it." I said "Okay this low just because we destoryed your little dumb graden doesnt you need to write about it the newspaper and whenever i find who ever this Clare Edwards person I gonna give her a piece of my mind."said Dallas "Hey I am Clare Edwards may I help you?" I said "You're the girl that wrote this why would help this tree-hugger anyway?" said Dallas "I can you three reason why 1. He is my step-brother. 2. Two he helped me once and i guess this me saying thank you and 3. You mass with my Friends you mass with me." I said "Oh I heard of you he dated this tree-hugger behind your parents backs then you dumped him for some reason and lived with people that planted meth that you meat on the streets good choice." said dallas " Ok for one you have no idea what i was going through then parents werent dirocve for a year then she got re-married and my step-brother that I loved became my step-brther then he brought home a girl that stole my first boyfriend away from me and i couldnt stand see his face sorry Jake and two when I wanted to live my dad he told me no because he was living with girl that he cheated on my mom with do how much that hurt me i was crashed like everything i beviled in came crashing down to me so yes i lived with summer and her boyfriend crash because I had no one where else to go i felt losted." I said "Clare why didnt you talk to me about this when you came back?" asked Jake. "I talked to mom about it Jake." I said "Ok whatever watch your back Edwards" said Dallas "I think it more like you shoud watch your back." said Eli. "Whatever" said Dallas I cant bevile i just said that all to him "Hey Clare why didnt you tell me about the whole meth people?" asked El "I havent really told anyone my parents dont even know Jake covered for me that night when I came back." I said. "Its true the best step-brother saved her ass from getting in trouble they throught she was staying with her dad." said jake. "Wow i thought i was going though crazy stuff before the break" said eli. "Yea lets just that doesnt happen again." said clare. Later that day I was called to mr.simpsons office for whos what but then I saw Dallas and was like great this is going to be good. "Miss Edwards why did you write this" said Mr.simpsons "Because they destoryed my step-brother graden and make fun of LGBT group they are my friends and step-brother they are massing with I cant just stand by and take I have to take a Stand." I said "You sound like my daugther Emma right know always speaking her mind even when no one thinks she should I am sorry Clare but I need to say your sorry to everyone on the team tommrow on Morning issues and if you dont i am kicking you off the Degrassi Dailey."said Mr.simpson "You cant do that it not far I just saying how I fell and I get in trouble for that not far Mr.simpson." i cried. " It kinda is Edwards you made my team look like a jerks in the that story." said Dallas "Well if you guys didnt come of as jerks I wouldnt have wrote it." I said. "enough you two Clare you are going to say your sorry or you are kicked off the Degrassi there is nothing i can do." said Mr.simpson. "Whatever."I said. I walked down the hall to my locker and then Eli came up to me. "Clare whats wrong?" asked Eli "I have to say I am sorry to whole Hockey Team Tommrow or I am kicked off the Newpaper stuff just because i spoke my mind." I cried. "I am sorry Clare."said Eli. "Its ok Eli dont worry about it." I said. "Are you sure?" asked Eli "Yes Eli I am sure I have to get to class." I said then i give him a quick peck on the lip sand went to class. Category:Blog posts